Frodon et Gollum: le lac enchanté
by Dianouschka
Summary: Ceci est le prologue de cette courte et passionnée histoire, inspirée du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

On raconte qu'en des temps anciens dont seuls quelques elfes gardent encore le souvenir, les contrées sacrées furent secouées par les tourments d'une terrible guerre. La paix à nouveau compromise, toutes les grandes races se soulevèrent contre la menace qui venait des terres maudites du Mordor, où l'esprit de Sauron avait trouvé refuge. Saroumane, un être fourbe et assoiffé de pouvoir, s'y établit et devint son premier sbire. Le magicien aux multiples pouvoirs rassembla longtemps des troupes de monstres infâmes venus d'Orient. D'abord venaient les orques, ou gobelins, elfes maudits pervertis par les ténèbres. C'était de cruels et redoutables guerriers, mais parmi eux on craignait aussi les Uruk-Haï, plus intelligents et barbares. Des hommes vinrent aussi, dont le cœur avait été corrompu et l'âme assombrie par les maléfices de Sauron. Pour contrer les armées gigantesques manipulées par les sortilèges du sorcier blanc, les races se rassemblèrent et unirent leurs forces. Cependant, ils savaient pertinemment que leur seul espoir résidait en un jeune Hobbit aux pieds velus, mais au cœur téméraire, Frodon Sacquet. Le jeune Hobbit avait fui sa douce … en compagnie du fidèle Sam, un ami qui lui était entièrement dévoué. Alors que ceux-ci faisaient route vers les laves du Mont Destin, ils firent sur leur chemin la rencontre d'un être étrange et farfelu : une créature entièrement chauve, à la peau grisâtre et malodorante, seulement vêtue d'un pagne sale qui pendouillait lamentablement entre ses jambes. L'âme de cette pitoyable créature avait aussi été possédée par les forces maléfiques de l'Anneau, un objet magique dont le seul but était de revenir auprès de Sauron. Malgré tout le jeune et intrépide Sauron Sacquet choisit de lui faire confiance, et c'est ainsi que tous trois tentent de survivre en des terres oubliées et marécageuses, infestées de chimères lugubres et vengeresses…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Une étrange attirance

\- Halte ! je n'en puis plus Monsieur. Il serait temps de faire une courte pause car le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, implora Sam au bout de ses forces, trempé de sueur.

La petite troupe marchait sans répit depuis l'aube et était exténuée. Les derniers rayons couvraient encore la plaine de nuances mordorées, baignant les collines d'ocre et de pourpre. Ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté le sentier terreux afin de ne pas croiser les farouches Nazgûls vêtus de longues capes noires qui, tels des fantômes, rôdaient sur leurs rapides destriers. Ils avaient tenté de les éviter le plus longtemps possible, mais bientôt, ils le sentaient, une nouvelle rencontre serait inévitable. Par ailleurs, ils avaient marché de jour, et ce en terrain découvert. Ils craignaient depuis peu la présence d'un observateur qui, juché sur une chauve souris géante, puisse les observer en secret, et rapporter leur présence aux patrouilles d'orques sanguinaires qui infestaient la lande. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux les marécages fumants envahis d'ombres voraces et, épuisés, avaient oublié certaines précautions que le sage Gandalf n'aurait jamais mis de côté.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Sam ! lui rétorqua Frodon, mais encore faudrait-il atteindre cette butte au loin, dont le vesant est est bordé d'arbustes. Nous y serions habilement cachés par la végétation alentour et passerions une nuit fort agréable allongés sur leur tendre et épais feuillage.

Son ton enjoué et spirituel ne trompait personne, et il le savait. Frodon était plus que tout autre harassé, car il devait à chaque seconde veiller à ce que les forces démoniaques de l'Anneau n'infiltrent pas son esprit, et ne le tentent à le mettre à son doigt. Gollum, perdu dans un monologue improductif avce se multiples personnalités, écoiutait d'une oreille plutôt distraite les commentaires de ses compagnons de route ? Il n'avait pas encore pris part à leur conversation il débattait intérieurement sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour s'emparer de l'Anneau. Le jeune Sacquet le portait autour du cou, comme un pendentif, et osait fièrement l'arborer aux yeux de tous. Il lui aurait été facile de le dérober une fois la nuit tombée, et de se fondre silencieusement dans les ténèbres, mais Sam veillait constamment sur son maître. Il éprouva soudain un pincement de jalousie à cette pensée. Quelle était la vraie nature de leur relation ? Quel lien les unissait ? Gollum grimaça et murmura quelque chose d'imperceptible.

\- Nous y voilà enfin ! s'exclama Fraudon en laissant lourdement tomber sur le sol sa besace de cuir. Installons le campement et faisons bonne chère. Il me reste encore quelques carottes, deux ou trois patates, et un bon gros morceau de lard. Malheureusement pour ce soir, nous devrons nous en contenter cru.

\- La viande est toujours meilleure froide ! crut bon d'ajouter le naïf Gollum. Comme le poisson. Dommage même qu'elle ne frétille point. J'aime sentir craquer les os du poulet sous mes dents, chantonna-t-il doucement en effectuant des mouvements frénétiques de la mâchoire inférieure.

\- Monstruosité ! rétorqua Sam, furieux et mal à l'aise. Tu me feras vomir mes tripes !

Gollum lui tira la langue, rota, et saisit d'une main fébrile le lard dont il engloutit un morceau sans autre façon. Les deux Hobbits affamés firent de même, et se couchèrent dans leurs capes épaisses. Sam veilla quelques minutes puis s'endormit, rompu de fatigue. Frodon, quant à lui, veilla quelques instants mais ne tarda pas à s'assoupir à son tour, le poing crispé sur l'Anneau d'or.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : La naissance du désir

Lentement, les murmures de l'Anneau infiltrèrent ses songes. Leurs voix raisonnaient sourdement dans son crâne et déformaient les visions bucoliques de la Comté pour les transformer en affreux cauchemars. Les charmantes masures couvertes de gazon, les sentiers centenaires, les enfants riants et chantants dans les près : tout cela se tordit, contorsionna pour former une gigantesque et ténébreuse spirale dans laquelle il vit Gandalf basculer, étant aux prises avec un démon de feu. Les paroles se firent plus insinueuses, plus terrifiantes. Les murmures se changeaient en sarcasmes, en moquerie, en insupportable persiflage. Ils lui ordonnaient de se réveiller, et de promptement marcher vers le sud. Là-bas, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, se trouvait un petit bois traversé de part et d'autre par une rivière magique. Cette dernière alimentait un lac superbe aux eaux les plus pures qui siégeait en son centre. Vaincu, Frodon finit par reprendre ses esprits et exécuta rapidement les ordres de l'Anneau. Il savait pourtant que souvent, lorsque celui-ci lui indiquait quelque chose, la pire des catastrophes s'ensuivait. Ses dernières erreurs l'avaient mené à perdre trace de Pippin et de Merry. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Frodon lui faisait étrangement confiance. Un sentiment de calme et de bien –être reignait sur les landes désertiques.

Délaissant derrière lui ses sombres cauchemars mais aussi son ami Sam encore assoupi, Frodon atteignit les premiers buissons, et bientôt la rivière qui menait au cœur du temple végétal, seule trace de vie en ces terres oubliées. De grands arbres au tronc épais formaient une couronne de verdure enserrant les rives d'un lac de bonne taille, et une petite cascade plus en amont servait de diadème à ce spectacle étrange et féérique. Le Hobbit se retourna plusieurs fois, mais ne put déceler aucune trace de son ami Sam qui ne l'avait heureusement pas suivi. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il s'approcha d'une des berges et y trempa ses pieds. L'eau était décidément à la température idéale !D'agréables vapeurs flottaient à quelques centimètres de sa surface, aussi légère et limpide que celle d'une glace ou d'un miroir.

Alors que Frodon s'apprêtait à retirer sa chemise, il entendit une voix éraillée qui provenait de l'autre rive. Son chant n'était certes pas mélodieux, mais l'on pouvait y déceler beaucoup de passion, et surtout, une âme flétrie qui tentait d'apaiser ses tourments.

\- Le lac est beau…

Il bondit derrière un roc et attendit patiemment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'éblouissante clarté des eaux afin qu'il puisse mieux distinguer cette silhouette. Alors qu'il scrutait la rive opposée, il vit surgir d'entre les hautes herbes son chétif compagnon de route.

\- Comme le lac est beau !

Gollum avait retiré le pagne qui lui servait à dissimuler son sexe. Frodon frémit de surprise. Il s'était fourvoyé au sujet de la créature : en vérité, son corps était celui d'un athlète ! ce lieu devait être enchanté, ou la lumière de la lune produisait un étrange mirage. Un formidable halo entourait le corps glabre du petit être décharné. Ses muscles, saillants et luisants, paraissaient avoir été enduit d'une substance magique qui les rendait plus consistants, plus forts...


End file.
